


Out of the frying pan (And into the FRIKKIN SUN!!!)

by kitsunesongs



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, back to the WCE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunesongs/pseuds/kitsunesongs





	Out of the frying pan (And into the FRIKKIN SUN!!!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).

The world lit up and Shikako was spit out of the hole in space and time with extreme prejudice. She landed, rolled, staggered to her feet – and there was a sword at her throat. She had no chakra left, all of it going into the seal to get them out and away from fricking _Madara_ and his spiralled mask and _teleportation_ and they had just gotten an object lesson in how outclassed they were. So outclassed she had used the Hiraishin, despite not completely understanding it – but it was that or death or worse than death, so she had.

And it had worked.

(Sort of.)

Her team was behind her, Sasuke and Kakashi-Sensei and Naruto spat out by the seal just as she had been before it closes with a snap, and they’re helpless, chakra-less, but _safe –_ for now. Nothing else matters. She looks up at the one holding the sword at her throat and –

“Sasuke?”

It’s not Sasuke of course, Sasuke was behind her and trying to groan out an answer to what he thought was her calling him, but it was so close they could be twins – and around them were others, men and woman in indigo robes and old-fashioned armour, with messy black hair and black eyes and pale skin and – the Uchiha Fan. On their backs, on their armour, on their headbands – and not!Sasuke’s eyes were the familiar bright red of the Sharingan. And across from them on the barren field, were other warriors, wearing big, bulky armour emblazoned with what she recognised from history books is the Senju Clan’s symbol.

_Toto, I really get the feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore._

She raised her hands to show she was unarmed (though it’s a lie, she was never unarmed) and smiled sheepishly at Not!Sasuke. Longhaired Sasuke?

“We come in peace?”

Not!Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her – and then his eyes flick behind her, to her team – to Sasuke, she realised, as his eyes widened. Because Sasuke, of course, though he didn’t have enough chakra left to activate the sharingan, was still so clearly an Uchiha that of course it would make this other Uchiha hesitate.

“Izuna?” a deep voice calls out and – that chakra.

It _burns._

The figure who stepped up by not!Sasuke (Izuna, apparently, and she knows that name. Madara’s little brother, the one who’s eyes he’d either taken, or been given) was like a figure out of a history book. Long, wild hair, bright red eyes, battered armour and Gunbai – and his chakra, like a forest fire, all heat and focus and power and protective rage, she felt like she was getting a sunburn.

Uchiha Madara.

In the middle of the Warring Clan’s Era.

This was, like, the definition of ‘out of the frying pan and into the fire’, wasn’t it?


End file.
